The three-dimensional architecture of the human lens is directly related to its transparency and ability to change shape during accomodation. By use of the slit-lamp opthalmoscope and the scanning microscope, the study is designed to relate ultrastructural changes in the lens interior, its capsule, or zonular attachments to functional aberrations and the progressive deterioration of the lens due to normal aging, congenital disorders or other disease processes. In addition, these observations are correlated with biochemical changes as determined by protein constituents. Present studies focus on the localization of specific polypeptides in individual lens fibers of normal and cataractous lenses by immunofluorescent techniques; the embryological development of the lens fibers and suspensory apparatus in the human, and the aging of these structures. In addition, we are develping new techniques to utilize high voltage electron microscopy (transmission electron microscopy) and a Back-Scatter Electron Imaging Device (scanning electron microscopy).